The Long Road to Nowhere
by Big Boss Yeah
Summary: Choji Akamichi has been picked on all his life for his parents and weight. But after a moment he snaps during a sparring session his whole life is but a dream.
1. Chapter 1

Is this what I've become...?

Disclaimer: "of course I own Naruto and everyone should BELIEVE IT!" *Choji grabs me throwing me into the air* "Sorry guys no he doesn't hehe"

Author's Note: this is my first Fanfic so please do give me some feedback good and bad. I know the grammar is probably terrible but cut me some slack. I plan on going a long way with this if I get good reviews. Hope you like it!

Chapter 1: Feeling Hollow

Being the sole heir to the Akamichi clan sounds glamorous to an outsider, but Choji was living a lie. No one respected his clan not even the Nara or Yamanaka families just no one said it. Choji heard the whispers of the villagers and fellow ninja "eww just look how fat he is...", "why would someone's family want there children to be overweight", the usual harsh words. Sure he wanted to explode at them like he used to using his favorite word "Chubby" to describe himself but he stifled it. What was the point? Not like anyone cared. The only one that showed a hair of kindness to him was Shikamaru and Kiba. They were close in ninja academy and along with Naruto Uzumaki was the school delinquents, always finding trouble.

~at the training field: age 12~

Choji sits at his favorite spot ontop of a fallen log eating his favorite brand of barbecue flavored chips looking over at Shikamaru and Ino taking on Asuma-Sensei.

"Pathetic!" Asuma exclaimed as he through a gruesome straight to Shikamaru's chest sending the Genin flying into Ino.

Ino groans getting up before brushing herself off "If Fatso would stop sitting and help we would have flattened you Sensei!"

Asuma sighed looking over at his student begging him through his stare to fight. He's strong easily stronger than any of the Konoha 11 but he just couldn't show it "Choji! Show me what ya got!" He took a draw off his cigarette "You Vs. Shikamaru and Ino your break is over"

"But Sensei!" Choji whined "2 on 1 isn't fair at all and I don't want to fi-"

Before Choji finished his sentence he was interrupted by a swift kick to the side of the temple by Ino knocking the big boy for a cart wheel before slamming the ground.

Silence...a silence so cold it made Asuma's cigarette go out. Choji rose to his feet slow taking off his shirt and white flowing scarf. Looking down at his crushed chips "seems like things need to get serious...no more pushing me around" Choji grinned.

Ino scoffed flipping her hair back from her face "No ones will be afraid of a Fa-" Ino interrupted "EARTH STYLE: MUD WAVE!" The big man shouted sweeping his arm as I shockwave of earth swept the blonde into a nearby tree. Ino slowly opened her eyes seeing a Partial expansion fist flying towards her head before stopping twitching heavily.

Behind Choji a tactful Shikamaru had his shadow stretched into Choji's "Not bad Choji but you need to calm down that would have defiantly killed her" the Nara said almost emotionless.

"Choji could do nothing but smile in a puff of smoke appeared a log before Choji crashed down on Shikamaru "Human Boulder!" Spinning on the downed tactician before leaping off landing on the ground "Looks like I win Asuma-Sensei! Your treating me to BBQ!" He smiled patting his belly before his Sensei knocked him out of the way.

He looked over seeing a bloody Shikamaru sprawled on the ground as his eyes widened in horror. Asuma screams for a medic-nin.

And the only thing going through Choji's head was "He's not breathing..."

End Notes: ohhh unexpected huh? What will happen next? I will answer any questions asked on the next chapeter. I know it's short but it's just the set up so the next ones(if people want them) will be plenty longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Realization

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Authors Note: I've got enough views and a couple of reviews so here's Chapter 2. Thanks to Snakespur and Merikatdreams.

~Akamichi Estate, 1 year later~

Choji sat up in his bed yawning. It's been a full year since what happened to Shikamaru. Asuma-Sensei was gracious enough to file this under "Training related accident" for the report to Tsunade but...they suspended him from Active duty until the trial.

Choji gets groggily out of bed making his way to the bathroom. He splashes the cool water in his face looking up at the mirror. "They don't really think...I would hurt him on purpose right...?" He shook his head putting his clothes on for the day. He grabbed his Lunch bag heading out the door.

"Maybe a walk will clear my head" he said half-heartedly making his way through the marketplace. Choji's appearance has gradually been degrading through depression. The bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, his lack of motivation to train with his Father, and believe it or not lost a lot of weight.

He walks further ignoring the glares from the townspeople coming across Ino at the Yamanaka flower shop. He approached cautiously before saying "Hey Ino, how's it going?" The blonde ignores him as she picks the weeds out of the flowers in front of the shop. He knew it...still being ignored.

~at Training field 9~

Choji arrives at the training field settling in on top of a wooden training dummy. He liked it here mostly because the ninth was rarely used leaving him to his thoughts. He reared back stretching such a nice day to relax in the sun.

Moments later the big man heard footsteps leading up the trail. Looking over his shoulder he spots Kiba with Ino lagging behind him smirking. Kiba staring holes right through Choji "A little birdie told me something interesting" Kiba barked.

Choji knew that Kiba with Ino backing him up were trying to goad him into violence, But Choji chose to ignore him.

"I know you heard me fatty ANSWER ME! We all know you did what you did because Shikamaru was so close to Asuma, just admit it." Kiba having a death glare on Choji, and what made matters worse the big guy let out a chuckle.

"I don't remember anything being funny" Kiba cracked his knuckles as Akamaru started to growl. "I'll bust you up good then and see who's laughing"

Choji shook his head as he composed himself taking his lunch bag "I'm not fighting you for the last time Kiba you're wasting your breath" he turned to leave as Kiba moved in while his back was turned.

Choji maneuvered avoiding the knee aimed at his back he makes the hand signs before yelling "Partial Expansion Jutsu!" An inflated arm comes crashing down cratering the earth as Kiba narrowly flips to the side avoiding it. "That's more like it Fatman!" He laughs as Akamaru lands on his shoulder

Choji had it at that point as he snapped at the final insult "IM NOT FAT IM CHUBBY MUTT!" With the appropriate seals he jumps into the air "Super Expansion Jutsu!" With a puff of smoke Choji emerges a giant bellowing "I'll flatten you kid!" Slamming down a heel on top of Kiba's location lucky enough to avoid it but Akamaru wasn't so lucky his leg crushed by the giant foot.

"Akamaru!" Kiba said dashing towards his comrade "No!" Choji lifted his fist using Akamaru as bait to leave Kiba open. Before he could bring it down his heart Thumps real hard before it brings him to his knees. "My Chakra...I haven't eaten in days" and with a puff of smoke Choji shrinks back down to former size. Barely able to keep up straight. Ino capitalizing throws some Ninja wolfs bane aimed at Choji's neck as Kiba closes in on a blood frenzy a Kunai going straight to the heart.

"Shikamaru...I'm sorry"

~flashback 1 year ago~

"Asuma-Sensei! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt him like that!" Choji cries as Asuma is performing CPR. A few moments later the Flying Raijin squad arrives forming a circle around Shikamaru transporting him to the nearest medical center. "Sensei did you feel anything?! A pulse, a heartbeat, anything?!" Now in a panic, Asuma's glare stabbing swords through the now sobbing Choji.

Days later Choji visited his friend in the hospital in a deep medically induced Coma. The X-rays showed almost all of his organs were crushed due to the weight from Choji's Jutsu. Then a day later Shikamaru passed away. Most of the Genin tried to bar Choji from the funeral but the Hokage Danzo ordered them to stand down. As his name was being carved into the memorial stone Choji felt the already great weight on his shoulders doubled in size. He was responsible for the death of his best friend.

~present~

Choji closed his eyes accepting his fate. Ready to see his friend again in the next life the only thing on his tear stained face was a warm smile.

*Clang! TINK!*

Choji jerked back to reality seeing a silver streak catch the wolf bane senbon needles between his fingers as a clone catches Kiba's arm holding the Kunai into the air "now children I think that's enough sparring for today dontcha' think?" The masked man's eye closed interpreting a smile. Choji looked down to the ground being denied fates retribution today "Kakashi-Sensei...thank you" Choji mumbled

"Choji Lord Hokage has summoned you...seems your trail is today go home, change, and report to the Hokage's office at 1600(4pm military time)" Kakashi said as he put a hand on the big boy's shoulder "everything will be okay ya know, don't worry about them" Ino and Kiba had already slipped away.

Choji stand clutching another Konoha headband in his pocket.

"Shikamaru...watch over me"

End Notes: Woo what a chapter. A lot of things happened and explained what happened to Shikamaru. There will be more character deaths in future chapters if future chapters are wanted. But it's not needless death. Any questions PM or give me a review and I will answer thanks again for the read!


End file.
